Eclat de glace
by KilGirl
Summary: Depuis la forêt de glace, un vieil ennemi guette les Winchester. Manipulés à leur insu, ils risquent de ne pas s'en sortir si facilement, cette fois... Suite de Neiges éternelles, toujours écrite en duo avec quelques précisions à l'intérieur.


**Eclat de glace**

_Disclaimer : Supernatural ainsi que tout son univers appartient à son créateur Eric Kripke et la CW_

_ Il s'agit de la suite de __**Neiges éternelles. **__Sa lecture n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre l'histoire mais elle est conseillée. _

_ Cette histoire a été écrite à deux, avec mon camarade Cirdec. Le nom de l'écrivain de la partie a encore une fois été précisé à chaque début. Elle ne suit pas la trame principale de la série et ne contient aucun spoiler. Si vous voulez situer la time laps, l'histoire devrait se placer quelque part un peu après le milieu de la saison 4._

_ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez des remarques et des suggestions _

_**NB**__ : je précise que cette histoire est vieille de quatre ans et dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence jusqu'à cette année, ou deux personnes fortes enthousiastes m'ont demandé si j'avais écrite une suite à Neiges éternelles. Alors pour ceux qui avait envie de la lire, la voilà. Bonne lecture !_

…

KILGIRL

_Etat du Minnesota, lac de Hight_

Sam parcourait les abords du lac d'un pas rapide, serrant ses bras contre lui dans l'intention de se réchauffer. La forêt qui l'entourait était recouverte de neige étincelante et l'eau du lac restait figée par la glace. La température avait passé le seuil du zéro et la froid semblait bien trop mordant pour cette fin de mois de mars. Sam inspecta d'un œil inquiet les hautes silhouettes des sapins immobiles. Il devait absolument rejoindre la ville la plus proche avant la tombée de la nuit. L'ambiance de cette forêt donnait la chaire de poule au jeune homme qui se reprocha d'avoir quitté sans rien dire sa chambre dans l'intention de rejoindre la ville à pied.

Alors que Sam poursuivait sa route, le froid s'intensifia d'un coup et un manteau de ténèbres recouvrit lentement la forêt sans laisser filtrer le moindre rayon de lumière. Sam ne vit bientôt pas plus loin que ses bras tendus. Il ralentit sa marche alors que son cœur tambourinait sans relâche contre sa poitrine. Des bruissements inquiétants se répercutaient entre les arbres, assez proche de Sam pour lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Un craquement sonore assez semblable à de la glace qui éclate résonna juste derrière lui. Dominé par la peur, le jeune homme s'enfuit sans se retourner. Il courrait maladroitement, se cognant contre presque tous les arbres qui surgissaient sur son chemin. Sa respiration se fit haletante, son cœur frappa de plus bel sur ses côtés endoloris et son esprit était embué par des fantômes imaginaires que le jeune homme croyait apercevoir dans la moindre ombre de la forêt.

Alors que Sam rejoignait un chemin de terre battue, une énorme masse lui bloqua la route le faisant s'arrêter brusquement. Complètement paniqué, le jeune homme observa avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur la statue monstrueuse qui lui faisait face. Un géant de glace. C'était un géant de glace qui se rapprochait assez de la stature de troll, avec des bras longs atteignant les genoux. Une sorte de brume glacée masquait son visage dont seuls deux éclats blancs étaient perceptibles.

Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux, jamais il n'avait pensé rencontrer un jour une telle extravagance de la nature. Le géant de glace leva son énorme bras au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit lourdement sur Sam qui ne réussit à esquiver le coup qu'à la dernière seconde. De la neige le recouvrit de la tête au pied mais le jeune homme était bien trop préoccupé par sa fuite pour s'en apercevoir.

Il s'élança aussi vite que possible dans la forêt pour tenter de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la créature qui l'attaquait. Celle-ci le poursuivit avec une rapidité surprenante pour un monstre de cette taille. Le géant de glace se frayait un chemin à travers la forêt à coup de point suffisamment puissant pour déraciner les malheureux sapins qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Une longue course poursuite s'en suivit, la proie voulant échapper au prédateur. Cependant, le jeune homme commençait à fatiguer au contraire de la créature sans vie derrière lui, courant inlassablement à lourde foulée. Le souffle de plus en plus haletant, Sam finit par trébucher sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige. Presque aussitôt une énorme main s'abattit sur lui et le jeune homme se sentit soulevé de terre. Il se retrouva bien malgré lui devant son poursuivant qui poussa une sorte de grognement guttural, comme pour marquer sa satisfaction d'avoir attrapé sa proie. Complètement impuissant, Sam ne put que fixer les yeux blancs du démon en tentant vainement d'échapper à son étreinte de fer. Soudain il y eut comme un silence, pesant, immobile, comme si le temps retenait son souffle. L'instant d'après le géant resserra sa main sur Sam qui sentit sa cage thoracique se briser dans un atroce bruit de craquement. La douleur fut tellement forte qu'elle terrassa le jeune homme qui mourut avant même de se rendre compte de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Après un instant d'immobilité, le géant relâcha le corps brisé du jeune homme qui retomba dans la neige comme une poupée de chiffon. Une vague de froid se répandit sur la forêt et un tourbillon de neige entoura le géant de glace. Puis aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés, les flocons de neiges se dispersèrent dans la nature. Là où se trouvait le géant quelques instants auparavant, il ne restait plus qu'une grande flac d'eau fumante d'un bleue limpide qui fit fondre la neige au sol. Seul le corps brisé de Sam témoignait de la scène surréelle qui venait de se produire. La forêt retrouva son souffle et la nuit finit de tomber, comme si de rien n'était.

…

CIRDEC

_Etat du Minnesota_

Allan Shinedown, la trentaine, travaillait aux alentours du lac de Hight. Quelques soirs plus tôt, comme toujours, il rentrait chez lui quand il vit une grande silhouette trouer le voile de la nuit tombante. L'ombre était bien trop haute pour être humaine. Mais sur le moment, il supposa une illusion d'optique ou alors une personne très grande.

Le lendemain, quand tous les journaux parlèrent d'un cadavre retrouvé au même endroit, Allan n'avait pas douté un seul instant : il avait vu l'assassin. Quand il découvrit la façon dont l'homme était mort, une autre certitude germa en lui : le tueur n'avait rien d'humain.

Il n'osa évidemment pas dire ça à l'inspecteur venu recueillir son témoignage. Il ne parla que d'une personne plutôt grande et d'un meurtre si brutal que seul un animal aurait pu le perpétrer.  
« - Vous n'avez rien vu ou entendu d'autre ? questionna alors Dean.

Allan parut réfléchir, se remémorer cette étrange soirée.

- Non, inspecteur, lâcha-t-il finalement. Il faisait plus froid que d'habitude mais c'était sûrement à cause de la tombée de la nuit.

- Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, déclara alors Dean.

Et « l'inspecteur » s'éloigna, rejoignant l'Impala.

Dean avait vu clair à travers la censure volontaire dont avait fait preuve Allan. L'homme savait que quelque chose d'anormal se passait ici, sa conviction dépassait ses propres mots. Dean l'avait bien senti. Ajouté à la bestialité de l'assassinat, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Quelque chose de surnaturel était derrière cette histoire.

Encore fallait-il trouver quoi…

Dean passa par un magasin de nourriture avant de retourner à sa chambre d'hôtel. L'affaire était urgente, avec un meurtre si violent, mais manger était tout aussi vital que la résolution de ce problème.  
Arrivé à la chambre, il découvrit la porte entrouverte. Il fronça les sourcils. Ca n'avait rien de normal. Saisissant son revolver, dans son dos, il poussa lentement l'entrée.

Un froid mordant le brûla aussitôt. Il n'en parut pas affecté et continua d'avancer.  
La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, ayant l'ordinateur portable déserté de Sam comme seul éclairage.

Tout était en ordre, à sa place. Même la télécommande de la télévision que Dean avait pourtant jetée au loin la dernière fois. Et ni lui ni Sam n'était réputé pour aimer le rangement.  
Dean repéra alors des traces étranges sur le sol. Comme des coups de griffes. Tellement légers qu'ils passaient presque inaperçus.

Porte ouverte, froid intense, tout en ordre, traces de griffes. Ajoutés à cette atmosphère lugubre et ce silence de mort, Dean ne pouvait qu'accepter l'idée que quelqu'un – d'inhumain sans doute ? – était venu ici. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, avait voulu qu'on sache sa présence.  
La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit soudainement et Dean braqua son arme dans sa direction.

« - Wow qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança Sam en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Dean soupira et rabaissa son arme.

- T'es au courant que quelqu'un est entré ici ? déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ? Personne est venu ici…

- Et les traces de…

Dean se figea quand son regard revint là où il avait vu des coups de griffes. Le sol était à présent tout à fait intact.

- … griffes, termina-t-il tout bas.

- Dean ? Il y a rien par terre, fit remarquer Sam.

- Y avait quelque chose, Sammy…

Dean constata à ce moment que la télécommande avait retrouvé la place où il l'avait laissée la dernière fois. Et le froid ne dominait plus la pièce, qui paraissait bien plus clair. Comme si le voile de l'obscurité s'était soudainement levé.

- Sinon, t'as trouvé quelque chose avec cet Allan ? demanda Sam, pour changer de sujet.

- Il a vu une silhouette trop grande pour quelqu'un d'humain, répondit distraitement Dean. Il est

certain que c'est une sorte de monstre qui a fait ça. Même s'il l'a pas dit évidemment. En même temps, vu comment Sam – enfin, l'autre, la victime – est mort, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre ça.

- Donc on a pas vraiment avancé, annonça Sam. On a pas assez d'infos pour trouver quoi que ce soit sur internet.

- Alors, demain soir, va falloir aller au lac et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'on voie quelque chose, décida Dean. Pour le moment, j'ai faim et sommeil. On en reparlera demain.

Sam acquiesça en voyant l'horloge indiquant vingt-deux heures trente. Le meurtre de l'autre Sam avait été pendant la tombée de la nuit. Si la créature devrait revenir, ce serait sûrement vers la même heure, pas à vingt-deux heures. Ils devaient donc attendre le jour suivant pour commencer à agir…

…

KILGIRL

Dean contemplait le plafond d'un air distrait, les bras croisés derrière la tête, allongé sur son lit. Ses yeux inspectaient la moindre trace, tache ou fissure du plafond sans vraiment les voir. Cette chasse le perturbait plus que d'habitude. Tout d'abord le meurtre atroce de la victime, écrasée, broyée comme un vulgaire brin de paille par une créature inconnue. Ensuite le nom de cette victime : Sam. Quelque chose lui soufflait que cette coïncidence était plus qu'étrange. Ensuite, la scène de tout à l'heure, ce froid intense, les marques de griffures disparues. Et pour finir, l'impression de plus en plus forte d'être observé dans le moindre de ces déplacement.

Le chasseur frotta son ventre d'un air absent. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec un pic à glace mais il sentait encore des picotements le long de la cicatrice laissée par le pieu. Cette pensée le ramena presque aussitôt au souvenir de la Reine des neiges, cette démone d'une cruauté sans nom mais d'une beauté d'ange. Heureusement qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde celle là ! Ils avaient failli y passer tout de même. Dean repensa brièvement aux dernières paroles de la Reine adressés à son frère :

_« - Je me vengerai, je reviendrai rien que pour toi, même si je dois échapper à l'enfer ! Je t'enlèverai tout ce que tu as de plus cher puis je te torturai à mort avant de te tuer d'une longue et douloureuse agonie, hurla la sorcière, les yeux exorbité par la fureur. »_

Dean se secoua, la Reine avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle que des débris de sa personne. Et elle ne pourra pas revenir de sitôt ! Le chasseur poussa un soupir et après un dernier coup d'œil à son frère qui dormait profondément, se tourna sur le côté et se laissa emporter lui aussi par le sommeil.

Les deux chasseurs dormaient bien trop profondément pour se rendre compte qu'une ombre les observait depuis la seule fenêtre de leur chambre. L'ombre se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre. L'air se refroidit instantanément à l'entrée de l'étrange créature qui se rapprochait dangereusement des deux frères Winchester. Le froid se fit de plus en plus mordant, à tel point que du givre recouvrit peu à peu la fenêtre et les murs. La silhouette, qui dépassait largement les deux mètres, s'arrêta devant le lit de Sam. Elle demeura longtemps immobile à fixer le corps du chasseur, en proie à un combat intérieur. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle parvint à se détourner du jeune homme endormi et s'intéressa cette fois au deuxième frère. Lentement, l'ombre souleva la couverture qui couvrait le corps de Dean ainsi que son t-shirt et inspecta longuement la fine cicatrice sur son ventre. Elle toucha avec tendresse la boursouflure de la peau. Le chasseur se mit à frissonner et sans se réveiller se tourna de l'autre côté. La silhouette se redressa, sans doute satisfaite par ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle rejoignit toujours aussi silencieusement la porte et l'entrevit. Mais avant de sortir, l'ombre se retourna une dernière fois et contempla de nouveau les deux frères endormis. Elle leva la main à sa bouche, comme pour envoyer un baiser. Un fin tourbillon de neige en sortit et voleta doucement vers les chasseurs endormis avant de se déposer en douceur sur eux. Satisfaite, l'ombre se détourna et disparut dans un tourbillon de neige. Peu de temps après son départ, le ciel se mit à pleurer des larmes gelées qui se posèrent en douceur sur le sol, tel un manteau blanc.

_Morgue de Hight, état du Minnesota_

« - Nom d'un chien, j'ai jamais vu un cadavre dans un état pareil ! s'exclama Dean devant le corps sans vie de la victime

Sam resta silencieux, mais rien qu'à voir son visage révulsé par le dégoût, il était aisé de deviner le malaise qui l'habitait à la vue du cadavre. Le médecin légiste, un vieil homme courbé aux gestes lents, ne se formalisa pas de leur attitude. Ayant participé à la guerre, il avait déjà vu pire qu'un simple corps broyé. D'une lenteur à faire pâlir un escargot, le vieil homme s'empara d'une fiche qui récapitulait tout sur la mort du jeune homme. De la même lenteur que ses gestes, le médecin récita tel un professeur les causes de la mort de la victime.

- Samuel Drake, vingt-quatre ans, étudiant en droits, découvert le vingt-cinq mars aux alentours de sept heures du matin dans la forêt qui entoure le lac de Hight, commença le médecin d'une voix monocorde, la mort remonte aux vingt-trois heures du vingt-quatre mars. Décédé des suites d'une importante hémorragie interne et de l'explosion de la cage thoracique. Les organes ont été broyés par une force importante, mort rapide et douloureuse…

Le vieil homme s'arrêta de parler comme pour reprendre son souffle.

- On sait ce qui l'a rendu… Comme ça ? interrompit Dean et désignant le cadavre d'un vague signe de main

Le médecin légiste jeta un regard au jeune homme avant de découvrir en totalité le corps de la victime, toujours avec lenteur. Il désigna ensuite aux deux frères le bassin et les jambes du pauvre cadavre.

- Les hématomes présents sur son corps montrent qu'une importante masse aurait comprimée le corps.

- Mais quelle sorte de masse ? s'enquit Sam, aussi intrigué que dégoûté

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils parlaient au médecin légiste, les deux chasseurs purent percevoir ce qui se rapprochait le plus à de la perplexité sur le visage du vieil homme. Celui-ci tourna la tête et observa un long moment les deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisait face, comme pour les jaugés. Après un long moment de silence, il décida enfin de donner une explication.

- Je dirais une main.

Nouveau silence. Plus pesant.

- Une…Main ? répéta Sam d'une voix blanche

- Oui, une main.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Et bien en prenant un cliché d'ensemble du corps et en analysant chaque hématome présent, il n'y a plus de doute possible, une main ou une chose qui s'en rapproche d'une envergure d'un mètre environ a broyé cet homme.

Totalement abasourdis, les deux frères remercièrent le médecin légiste et sortirent machinalement de la morgue pour rejoindre l'Impala. Ils restèrent ensuite un moment immobiles, en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Dean fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- Bon sang ! Mort broyé par une main ! s'écria-t-il en faisant sursauter son jeune frère.

- Quel genre de créature peut faire ça ! Il aurait fallu que ce soit un géant…

- Toute cette affaire sent l'embrouille à plein nez, Sammy. Il va falloir faire attention à où nous allons fourrer nos petites personnes !

Sam jeta un regard surpris à son frère. Lui qui d'habitude fonçait tête baissée dans la moindre affaire. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, le jeune Winchester remarqua d'étranges marques dans la neige toute fraîche, tombée le matin même, juste au pied de la portière de l'Impala qu'il n'avait toujours pas refermé tant il était perturbé par la mort de l'autre Sam. Il ressortit et suivit d'étranges rainures qui faisaient le tour de la voiture. Arrivé derrière la bête noire, Sam s'aperçut que les marques se faisaient d'elles mêmes dans la neige. Stupéfait, il les contempla trouer la neige, telles de griffes invisibles.

Passablement étonné par le comportement de son frère, Dean le rejoignit à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Hey, Sam, tout va bien ? s'enquit l'aîné, inquiet.

Le cadet montra d'une main hésitante les traces qui continuaient à apparaître tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son frère. L'instant d'après, elles avaient disparu. Plus de marques. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Sam tourna sur lui-même, complètement perdu.

- Sam ?

- Tu n'as pas vu les marques qui se traçaient d'elles mêmes dans la neige ?

Les sourcils froncés, Dean inspecta la neige mais ne reconnu que les empreintes des roues de sa voiture.

- Ca ressemblait à trois griffes parallèles ?

- Oui c'est… Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que j'ai vu des marques semblables hier au motel. Je te le redis Sammy, cette affaire est plus que louche ! Allez viens, il faut que nous nous préparions pour ce soir. Laisse tomber les traces pour l'instant, nous découvrirons bien d'où elles proviennent assez tôt. »

Sur ces paroles, le chasseur retourna dans la voiture, suivit peu après par son frère qui ne put s'empêcher d'inspecter une dernière fois la neige éclatante innocente.

…

CIRDEC

_Etat du Minnesota, lac de Hight  
_

La nuit tombait lentement sur l'endroit, faisant briller la neige blanche par son voile sombre.

Dean et Sam étaient adossés à l'Impala, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit.  
Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son frère, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux griffes qui avaient marqués le sol de la chambre. Les mêmes que Sam avaient vu dehors, Dean ne pouvait pas en douter. Il avait dit à son petit frère de ne pas y penser pour l'instant, mais lui-même ne parvenait pas à suivre son conseil.

Une main géante et des traces de griffes ! Mais dans quoi ils avaient débarqué encore ?

Malgré le froid s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde, Dean ne repérait rien d'étranges aux alentours.

« - Je crois bien que sauterais de joie si un psychopathe monstrueux et géant se ramène maintenant, déclara Dean tellement l'attente l'agaçait.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu souhaite, ça pourrait arriver, lança Sam.

- Ca serait pas trop demandé, répliqua l'aîné. Ca doit faire des heures qu'on attend.

- En fait, ça ne fait que trente minutes, répondit Sam en regardant sa montre.

- Tue-moi, fit Dean en soupirant. Ca fait que trente minutes, t'es sûr ?

Sam acquiesça en silence. Dean s'éloigna alors du véhicule.

- On trouvera rien si on reste planté là, lança-t-il en saisissant un fusil à pompe, posé à ses côtés jusque là. On devrait faire le tour du lac, au cas où.

- Pas faux, concéda Sam.

Le plus jeune s'empara de son propre fusil qu'il avait lui aussi posé contre l'Impala et suivit son frère.  
Aucun des deux ne remarqua les traces de pas qui les suivaient. Irrégulières et de distance inégale, les marques de griffes s'enfonçaient lentement dans la neige, la faisant craquer, alors que la chose invisible à laquelle elles appartenaient se rapprochait dangereusement des jambes de Dean.  
Un froid remonta le long de son dos. Mais ce fut la dérangeante impression d'être épié qui le poussa finalement à se retourner.

Il repéra aussitôt les traces dans la neige et ne doutant pas un instant de leur origine et de leur direction, visa un point invisible avec un fusil à pompe devant lui et tira.  
Les projectiles semblèrent faire sauter la neige alors que la détonation se répandait dans l'air.  
Tout autour d'eux, des dizaines de bruits répondirent en échos. Des battements d'ailes. Regardant aux alentours, Dean repéra des corbeaux d'un noir luisant se posant tous sur des arbres non loin de lui. Leurs ailes devaient être couvertes de neige car il était certain qu'elles brillaient d'une lueur argentée.  
Un simple coup d'œil aux oiseaux lui suffit pour être sûr et certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pensait pas avoir eu la chose invisible qui les suivait mais au moins, le coup de feu l'avait sans doute fait fuir ou reculer.

- T'as vu quelque chose ? questionna Sam.

- Bah, les traces de…

Dean se stoppa quand ses yeux revinrent vers la neige. Excepté le trou qu'il avait fait avec le fusil à pompe, rien ne troublait la paisible neige brillante. Absolument aucune trace de griffes.  
- Y'avait des traces de griffes dans la neige, déclara alors Dean. Je les ai vu.

- Cette affaire commence sérieusement à me faire peur, lança Sam. C'est quoi ces traces qui disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées, ces oiseaux qui nous fixent sans bouger comme s'ils étaient morts et ces respirations qui sortent de nulle part dans notre dos ?

- Des respira… ?

Une fois encore, Dean s'interrompit. Pour se concentrer sur les sons qu'il entendait. Sam avait raison, Dean était certain que quelqu'un respirait bruyamment derrière lui. Il sentait presque le souffle contre sa nuque. Un souffle glacé qui le fit frissonner.

Si une main avait surgie de nulle part pour attraper son dos, il n'aurait pas été plus surpris que ça.  
Il se retourna vivement, encore, mais ne tira pas cette fois.

Il n'y avait rien ici non plus.

Dean soupira alors que la peur le quittait et que le désespoir grandissait en lui.  
- Je comprends plus rien, avoua-t-il. Les fantômes font pas ça d'habitude. Mais je vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

- Aucune créature invisible que je connaisse pourrait faire ça, déclara Sam. J'ai l'impression qu'un truc est partout autour de nous et nous fixe.

Dean se figea à ces mots. Bien sûr, c'était évident. Quoi que, non, ça ne l'était pas. Loin de là. Il pensa même être devenu fou à cette pensée, mais la partagea avec son frère tout de même. La folie et la raison étaient si proches dans des affaires pareilles qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette hypothèse.  
- Sammy, lança-t-il alors. T'en connais beaucoup, toi, des oiseaux qui se rassemblent en masse autour de toi alors que tu viens de tirer avec un fusil à pompe dans la neige ? Ces bêtes-là fuient normalement quand il y a du bruit, non ?

Les deux regardèrent les corbeaux brillants dont les yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune ne reflétaient aucune vie. Dean n'y perçut qu'une présence maléfique, sombre et puissante. Jamais il n'aurait cru que des oiseaux puissent paraître si effroyables, horribles et monstrueux.

- J'ai l'impression que rien n'est normal ici, répondit Sam après un long silence empli de tension. Tu crois quand même pas qu'ils pourraient nous…

- J'espère pas, répondit directement Dean, coupant son frère. La voiture est trop loin, ils nous boufferaient bien avant qu'on l'atteigne.

- Me dis pas qu'on va fuir des oiseaux, quand même…

- J'en ai bien peur. Je serais même pas surpris que ces choses aient des crocs.  
Soudainement, tous les corbeaux déployèrent leurs ailes, faisant sursauter les deux frères. Puis, comme une masse sombre compacte, ils foncèrent vers eux. Le nuage maléfique s'abattit violemment sur eux. Se protégeant le visage de leurs mains, ils se laissèrent tomber à terre, espérant éviter les ailes glacés ou les griffes acérés de ces envoyés de l'Enfer.

Entendant l'essaim de corbeaux s'éloigner, Dean releva finalement la tête.  
Il crut apercevoir une petite silhouette sombre aller se cacher au loin, derrière un arbre mort. Encore une apparition qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement vu.

- On se fait un fantôme par semaine minimum et des corbeaux arrivent quand même à nous faire flipper, se moqua Sam en se relevant.

- Justement, répondit Dean. Avec toutes les choses qu'on a tuées, on sait plus que n'importe qui qu'une menace peut toujours arriver sous une forme qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas. On a bien croisé un taré qui se prenait pour Dracula une fois.

- Et un ours en peluche suicidaire, ajouta Sam. Je sais. Mais des oiseaux ?

- Hitchcock a bien fait un film là-dessus, déclara Dean. Et t'as peur des clowns, je vois pas vraiment la différence avec fuir des corbeaux.

- Ouais bon, fit Sam. A moins que ces choses se soient changées en main géante qui a tué l'autre Sam, on est toujours pas plus avancé.

- Détrompes-toi…

Dean fixait quelque chose devant lui, au loin. Sam suivant son regard, il tomba sur…

- Un loup, souffla-t-il.

Un loup au pelage blanc comme la neige et aux yeux bleus comme la glace. A ses côtés, des traces de griffes apparurent. Cette fois, les deux frères les virent simultanément.

Le loup blanc les fixa un certain temps, assis et immobile dans le froid de la nuit tombante. Les deux frères semblèrent hypnotisés à la vue de la créature. Figés dans leur contemplation, ils perdirent toute notion du temps et de l'espace.

L'animal se leva finalement et s'éloigna d'eux. Les marques de griffures le suivirent.

- On doit le suivre, tu crois ? fit Sam, ses yeux ne quittant pas la fourrure engeignée qui partait loin d'eux.  
- On a pas trente-six solutions pour avancer dans cette affaire, répondit son frère, regardant lui aussi l'animal comme un envoûté regardant le pendule de l'hypnotiseur.

Ils reprirent donc leur marche, sur l'étendue sans fin de neige qui s'étalaient aux alentours du lac, suivant l'animal presque invisible tellement la pâleur de ses poils était semblable à celle du sol.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, laissa échapper Dean.

- Moi aussi, approuva Sam. Des oiseaux ont failli nous butter et on se met à suivre un loup ?

- Cherche pas. J'ai abandonné toute logique dès le moment où le légiste a parlé d'une main géante.  
- Je ne me souviens même pas quand j'ai laissé tomber ma logique, lança Sam.

Et, toujours sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sort, d'une quelconque hypnose, les frères suivirent le loup blanc comme des pantins auraient suivis leur créateur. »

Dean savait qu'ils ne trouveraient que des problèmes au bout du chemin. Mais il avait perdu toute faculté de réflexion à la vue de l'animal. Et ce fut sans la moindre hésitation qu'il résista au froid douloureux grandissant et qu'il fit taire son sens de chasseur l'avertissant d'une menace toute proche, pour rester sur les traces de la bête de neige.

…

KILGIRL

Ils marchèrent un long moment, traversant avec peine la neige poudreuse qui ne semblait en aucune façon déranger le loup blanc qui la survolait avec grâce, comme un oiseau. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt et plus leurs sens s'engourdissaient. Bientôt les deux frères ne se posèrent même plus la question de savoir dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, seul comptait le loup. Ce loup si blanc et si pur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée d'une grotte incrustée dans une petite montagne qui dépassait à peine la forêt. Le loup s'engouffra sans hésitation dans le trou sombre, suivit par Dean. Sam eut un dernier sursaut de protestation. Il se figea à la limite de l'entrée, tiraillé entre le désir vivace de suivre le loup et celui de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, poussé par son instinct de chasseur. Le loup revint sur ses pas et fixa son étrange regard de glace dans celui de Sam. Toute volonté quitta aussitôt le chasseur qui se décida à suivre l'animal.

Ils continuèrent alors de marcher, seulement guidés par la blancheur éclatante du pelage du prédateur. Ils s'enfoncèrent, encore et encore pour finalement déboucher dans une large cavité qui aurait pu abriter quatre ou cinq maisons. L'espace était recouvert de glace sur absolument toutes les surfaces présentes. Des stalactites et stalagmites émergeaient du plafond et du sol, donnant une improbable beauté au lieu figé. Au centre de la cavité trônait un haut miroir taillé dans la glace et dont un petit morceau semblait manquer au centre.

C'est à ce moment que les frères Winchester furent libérés de l'enchantement. Le loup qui les avait guidés ici disparut, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Déboussolés, Sam et Dean s'avancèrent vers le miroir, l'arme au point, près à faire feu sur le moindre danger. Le silence, aussi épais qu'une purée de pois, les étouffait. Soudain, alors qui arrivèrent devant le miroir, la glace sous leurs pieds se mit à se fendre et remuer. Déséquilibrés, ils lâchèrent leurs armes qui glissèrent aussitôt loin d'eux. Quatre pics émergèrent du sol gelé et s'enroulèrent autour des poignets des chasseurs. Puis, la glace leur maintint les pieds. L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes et pourtant l'instant d'après, les deux frères se retrouvèrent totalement immobilisé.

Lentement le silence revint excepté le souffle rapide des chasseurs qui tentaient vainement d'échapper à la glace les maintenant aussi solidement prisonniers.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son frère qui ne lui renvoya que le propre reflet de sa peur. La glace qui entourait ses poignets mordait sa peau à travers les manches de son blouson. Le froid se fit de plus en plus vif. Une brume de neige s'engouffra d'un coup dans la cavité, tourbillonna un instant autour des deux Winchester puis du miroir pour finalement rejoindre le centre de la salle blanche. La neige accéléra sa course, s'entrechoquant de plus en plus vite. Elle forma bientôt une silhouette qui se stabilisa. Et tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, la neige s'évanouit en tombant lentement au sol. A la place du nuage se tenait maintenant une très grande femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux aussi limpides que de l'eau de source. Sa beauté fit rayonner la glace de mille feux qui l'accueillit comme sa reine légitime.

Sam sentit son sang se glacer, et pas seulement à cause du froid mordant. La Reine des neiges se tenait devant lui, celle qu'il avait justement réduite en morceau à peine trois mois plus tôt.

Elle s'avança d'un pas majestueux vers Sam et fit lentement le tour du chasseur comme pour se délecter de la présence du jeune homme. Elle leva une main et toucha du bout de ses longs doigts fins la joue de Sam qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact glacé sur sa peau. Le geste tendre de la dame se poursuivit et sa main remonta le long de la nuque de Sam alors qu'elle continuait son petit tour d'inspection. Son geste se fit plus dur lorsqu'elle planta ses griffes dans sa peau. Le chasseur se tendit sous la douleur et sentit le sang se mettre à couler lentement le long de son dos. La Reine s'écarta finalement de Sam après lui avoir imposé sa marque et se tourna cette fois vers Dean qui n'en menait pas large. La reine se décida à rompre le silence alors que son attention était tournée vers l'aîné des Winchester.

« - Les inséparables frères Winchester, pourfendeurs de démons, chasseurs de fantômes, exterminateurs de créature en tout genre. Je suis tellement ravi de vous revoir, surtout toi, Samuel Winchester.

La reine détacha son attention de Dean pour revenir sur Sam. Elle se pencha sur son épaule et murmura à son oreille, suffisamment fort pour que Dean puisse l'entendre.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… J'ai tellement attendu ce moment où je te tiendrais enfin là, devant moi, impuissant…

Elle se redressa et s'approcha cette fois de son miroir fissuré.

- Je dois le reconnaître, j'ai eu trop d'ambition.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire

- Trop d'ambition ?! Pfff Laisse moi rire vieille folle !

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler misérable humain ! s'écria la grande femme avant de se précipiter sur le chasseur

Elle posa une main sur la bouche de Dean et le menaça de son long doigt glacé.

- Non je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler… reprit-elle en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux, pas encore… En attendant, je vais plutôt récupérer le dernier morceau de mon miroir qui se trouve dans ton corps.

Toujours incapable de parler, Dean ne put que jeter un regard d'incompréhension à la reine qui lui faisait face. Sam suivait le face à face, de plus en plus inquiet par les conséquences des paroles de la cruelle femme.

- Et ensuite, je m'occuperai de ce cher Sam, qui va bientôt regretter très intensément ses actes passés. »

Un frisson d'appréhension s'empara de Sam. Cette situation ne présageait rien de bon.

La Reine, toujours en maintenant une main ferme sur la bouche de Dean, détacha lentement la fermeture éclair de son blouson, ouvrit sa chemise et souleva le t-shirt noir qui recouvrait la fine cicatrice sur son ventre. Le chasseur tenta de se débattre mais la pression de la main sur sa bouche l'en dissuada. Cette femme avait assez de force pour lui broyer la mâchoire.

La Reine des neiges caressa tendrement la cicatrice, comme si elle était la clé du bonheur. Elle apposa sa main dessus, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Le silence revint, plus angoissant encore.

Sam observa la scène avec fascination et horreur. Au début rien ne se passa. Puis soudain, le corps de Dean fut agité de violents frissons, de plus en plus intenses. Ses yeux se révulsèrent sous la douleur et son front se couvrit de sueur. La dame était toujours immobile mais ses fins sourcils se froncèrent sous la concentration. Après un instant de flottement, un atroce bruit de déchirure se répercuta dans la cavité. Sam cria le nom de son frère avec horreur. La Reine des neiges se redressa avec un sourire de satisfaction et s'empara du fin morceau de miroir qui avait émergé du ventre de sa victime, maintenant agité de convulsion. Lorsqu'elle retira le morceau qu'elle avait tant attendu, ce fut comme un signal et le sang du chasseur se répandit sans ménagement sur le sol. Une douleur comme il n'en n'avait jamais ressenti finit par terrassé Dean qui se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres. Sam dont l'horreur et l'inquiétude s'étaient emparé de chaque fibre de son être se débâtit comme jamais en criant le nom de son frère.

La Reine, que le spectacle laissait totalement indifférente, s'éloigna de sa victime et rejoignit son miroir qui se mit à briller d'une lumière bleuté. Sans essuyer le sang qui recouvrait le morceau, elle emboita la dernière pièce du puzzle qu'elle avait mit trois mois à rassembler. La lumière se fit aveuglante et engloba tout le miroir. Puis, elle se résorba lentement. La surface poli retrouva son aspect lisse mais plusieurs nuances de couleurs étaient apparues. Elle allait du bleu au vert avec en son centre un reflet rouge sombre, ultime vestige du liquide écarlate. La haute dame ne pût s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa joie et aussitôt un rire à vous glacer le sang résonna dans la grotte. Entre temps, elle jeta un regard à ses victimes et sa gaieté redoubla face au désarroi de Sam et de l'aspect pitoyable de Dean. Toujours aussi joyeusement, elle envoya un dernier baisé sous forme de neige à Sam qui la regardait avec des yeux brillant de haine puis un tourbillon de neige l'enveloppa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de la voir disparaître, Sam entendit sa dernière sentence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens bientôt m'occuper de toi mon chéri… »

…

CIRDEC

« - Dean ! appela le frère désespéré. Dean !

Sa voix trahissait sa peur grandissante. Il tremblait, et le froid n'y était pour rien. La Reine des Neiges était de retour. Elle avait été l'un des pires cauchemars des Winchester, avec le Mouthman et le démon aux yeux jaunes, deux créatures particulièrement coriaces, maléfiques et puissantes. Et, comme si le retour de cet Enfer personnifié ne suffisait pas, Dean était à présent mourant. Au mieux.  
il était retombé après la sortie de l'éclat de verre de son ventre. Retombé était une façon de parler. Les piques de glace retenant ses poignets l'empêchaient de réellement choir.

Il était inerte et pâle comme un mort. Même les deux fois où, par le passé, un Faucheur était venu pour lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi mal que maintenant. Les gouttes de sang marquant la neige étaient rapidement devenues une marre rouge. Presque noir.

- Dean ! lança à nouveau Sam, espérant vainement voir son frère réagir.

Il se débattit, mais la glace l'emprisonnant était inébranlable. Et le froid faisait remonter une douleur insoutenable dans ses chairs à chaque tentative de fuite.

Quand un petit ricanement sinistre résonnant dans la grotte, Sam se pétrifia aussitôt. Il était sûr que le rire était venu de derrière lui et un souffle glacé rampât sur sa nuque.

- Ca fait si longtemps, entendit-il alors.

Pui, une vive douleur traversa son épaule alors qu'il vit de longues griffes sanglantes ressortir de sa peau. La souffrance resta bien longtemps après que les serres se soient retirées.

Le petit rire sadique revint, bien plus fort cette fois. Si le premier rire aurait pu être une hallucination, Sam ne douta pas un instant de la réalité du second.

Il entendit des bruits de pas brisant la neige maculant le sol. Puis, des traces de pas se formèrent d'elles-mêmes, contournant Sam pour se placer devant lui. Le rire revint à nouveau. Et, peu à peu, une créature apparut. Une forme floue, au départ, qui devenait de plus en plus distinct.  
Un visage monstrueux, des crocs saillants et jaunes, des griffes interminables. Sam ne mit que quelques secondes pour reconnaître le satyre de la Reine, que son frère avait criblé de balle des mois plus tôt.

Lui aussi avait donc survécu !

Souriant de son air maléfique à Sam, la chose tourna son regard vers Dean. Presque en sautillant de joie, il approcha du frère inconscient, jouant avec ses griffes qu'il faisait traîner dans la neige.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lança Sam.

Le satyre s'arrêta devant Dean et se tourna vers Sam. Il éclata d'un rire sinistre.

- La Reine te veut peut-être pour sa vengeance personnelle, mais lui, il est pour moi…

Il lança soudainement une de ses mains difformes vers Dean. Les griffes lacérèrent en profondeur son épaule. La douleur, aussi vive qu'elle put être, ne réveilla pas l'inconscient. Son esprit avait fui la souffrance, s'exilant dans un univers de ténèbres et d'indifférence.

Ramenant ses griffes à lui, le satyre lécha le sang frais qui s'en écoulait lentement. Il sembla savourer la saveur avant d'avancer plus encore de Dean.

Ses crocs brillèrent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où la chair avait été griffée. Il toucha la peau douloureuse, prêt à l'arracher d'un coup. Sam imaginait déjà une fontaine de sang jaillir du bras presque amputé mais ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver une solution. Si seulement il pouvait se défaire de sa prison de glace…

Les crocs du satyre commençaient tout juste à s'enfoncer dans la chair lorsqu'il fut brutalement rejeté en arrière. Il retomba lourdement dans la neige, soulevant un nuage brumeux et blanc autour de lui. Sam eut un choc quand son regard se posa sur la chose qui avait rejeté le satyre.

Une forme humanoïde de deux mètres de haut. Des yeux noirs percé d'un point blanc lumineux. Un visage monstrueux entre le loup-garou et un humain brûlé à l'extrême. Et des griffes aussi longues que le satyre lui-même.

Ce dernier se relevant, les griffes géantes revinrent le percuter, dans le dos cette fois. La petite créature se souleva à nouveau du sol et frappa brutalement la paroi rocheuse de la grotte. Le satyre retomba inconscient et inerte.

Mais il était loin d'être la première préoccupation de Sam. Depuis l'apparition du monstre, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. La chose émit un son étrange et sinistre. Sam crut reconnaître un petit rire satisfait, mais n'en fut pas sûr.

La créature se tourna alors vers Dean, et le cœur de Sam se bloqua à nouveau. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais une chose était certaine : le satyre aurait été un ennemi bien moins redoutable comparé à cet être inhumain.

Les griffes géantes s'élevèrent à nouveau. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, elles s'abattirent sur Dean.  
- Non ! hurla Sam.

Un bruit sec retentit, se répercutant sans fin dans la grotte de glace. Sam détourna les yeux avant l'impact. Le silence se fit lentement, envahissant sournoisement l'obscurité des lieux.

Après un temps interminable, Sam se décida à regarder vers son frère. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ce qu'il allait voir mais il devait le faire. Le souffle coupé, il contempla la scène avec effroi et surprise.  
La créature avait fait sauter en mille morceaux le givre qui entravait les membres de Dean. Tombé à terre, l'homme inconscient continuait de se vider de son sang.

La chose leva une de ses griffes mais cette fois, elle se visa elle-même. Son sang longea l'arme qu'était sa serre. Elle laissa plusieurs gouttes tomber dans la bouche ouverte de Dean. Quelques secondes plus tard, un frisson le traversait et son corps sembla s'éclairer magiquement.

Il recommença à bouger, lentement, ouvrant même difficilement les yeux.

Le monstre géant se releva alors, s'approchant de Sam. Ce dernier tourna la tête, comme pour se protéger, quand il vit les griffes foncer vers lui.

Puis, dans un bruit sourd, il sentit l'emprise de la glace sur son poignet droit se défaire. Jetant un coup d'œil, il vit le givre s'effondrer littéralement. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, son autre bras avait été libéré par la grande créature.

- On devrait fuir avant qu'il ne revienne à lui, déclara l'énorme bête. Ou, qu'elle ne revienne ici. »  
La voix avait résonné, pourtant, la chose n'avait pas bougé ce qui lui servait de lèvres.  
Sam ne douta pourtant pas un seul instant de ce qu'il devait faire : partir avec son frère… et la créature.

…

KILGIRL

Dean avait l'impression de flotter. C'était tellement agréable, tellement doux, tellement moelleux… Le chasseur poussa un long soupir de contentement. Bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien ! Après toutes les douleurs qu'il avait endurées au cours de ses chasses, cette douceur semblait être le plus merveilleux des paradis. Un vague souvenir flotta à la limite de sa conscience engourdie. Il mit un instant à le reconnaître. La Reine des neiges ! Dean eut un sursaut qui réveilla son esprit et par la même occasion son corps douloureux. Il se mit à remuer faiblement en gémissant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il prit le temps d'assimiler toutes les sensations qui lui revenait brusquement. Tout d'abord, il constata qu'il était couché. Etrange position car le peut qu'il arrivait à se souvenir était qu'il était maintenu immobile, debout, par des pics de glace. Ensuite, il se concentra sur la désagréable sensation qui partait de son ventre pour se développer dans tout son corps. C'était doux et chaud, comme des flammèches de feu qui ne brûleraient pas. A part ça, son corps était tout engourdi et légèrement douloureux à cause des bleus mais il avait déjà vu pire.

Le chasseur se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il mit un instant à faire la mise au point sur deux visages qui le fixaient avec insistance. Dean reconnut aussitôt le visage inquiet de son jeune frère. Il mit plus de temps à définir avec précision le second visage. A sa vue, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut d'effroi. Le visage difforme qui le fixait n'avait plus rien d'humain. Un œil plus haut que l'autre encadrait un nez légèrement de travers. Sa bouche se tendait en un rictus impossible à définir. Sa peau était si fripée qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à du papier chiffonné et mâché juste après. Deux sortes de petites cornes tordues émergeaient de son front distendu. Dean finit par revenir au regard de la créature. Un regard comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Les pupilles étaient d'un blanc titane cerclé d'une fine ligne argentée. Elles étaient plongées dans un bain de noirceur, plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Le plus étrange était sans doute l'impression qui se dégageait du visage en entier. Dean avait l'impression de contempler un reflet de l'eau. Il avait l'impression que chaque partie de ce visage remuait indépendamment de l'autre.

Après avoir détaillé consciencieusement l'effrayante créature, l'aîné des Winchester se redressa lentement sur un coude pour inspecter cette fois son environnement.

Le jeune homme se trouvait allongé sur une paillasse recouverte de peau de bête. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Il était dans une sorte de terrier non de glace mais de terre tassée. La petite pièce ronde était remplie d'objets incongrus. D'un côté, Dean put observer une sorte d'étagère bancale sur laquelle se trouvait un presse-purée à côté d'un marteau, lui-même posé sur un coussin miteux. Au dessus pendait une paire de chaussettes épinglée tel un trophée. De l'autre côté, un réfrigérateur béant dévoilait une bouteille vide accompagnée d'une chaussure sans semelle. Le reste de la pièce comportait le même pêle-mêle d'objets étranges.

Dean reporta son intension sur son frère qui le fixait toujours comme s'il allait se mettre à se vider de son sang d'un instant à l'autre. Ce fut la créature tordue qui brisa le silence en premier.

« - Le grand bonhomme est réveillé. Le grand bonhomme a failli mourir mais Guppy l'a sauvé.

Dean sursauta de nouveau. Ce Guppy avait une voix aussi aiguë que le chant du cristal. Elle était en totale opposition avec le physique de la créature, douce et mélancolique comme un chant de petite fille.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit enfin Sam toujours aussi inquiet.

- Je pense, marmonna Dean le regard toujours tourné vers Guppy

Le chasseur se redressa complètement et bascula les pieds au bord de la paillasse surélevée, aidé par son frère. Délicatement, il se massa le ventre. La plaie était encore à vif mais la blessure s'était refermée. Dean ne ressentait qu'une vague douleur chassée par cette impression étrange de flammèches douces qui lui chatouillaient la peau.

- Merde alors ! Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? s'écria d'un coup Dean en faisait sursauter son frère, je me souviens juste de cette harpie qui se tenait devant moi et de mes entrailles qui se sont littéralement déchirés.

Sam fit la grimace en entendant les paroles de son frère. L'image que lui évoquait les mots entrailles et déchiré le firent frémir.

- Et bien, on peut dire qu'on a de la chance d'être sortie entier de cette galère. Cette…, Sam hésita un instant sur le terme, personne nous a sauvés la vie. Elle t'a soigné grâce à…, nouvelle hésitation, Son sang.

Dean inspecta avec plus de curiosité l'étrange créature qui était occupé à caresser tendrement une sorte de patte d'animal mort sortie d'on ne sait où tout en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

- Guppy a chassé le satyre.

- Satyre ? Il est pas mort celui-là ?

- Heu non et il avait l'intention de te tuer jusqu'à ce que notre nouvel ami arrive.

D'un coup, l'étrange créature sembla réagir aux paroles de Sam et se rapprocha d'eux, toujours accroché à sa patte d'animal qui ressemblait plutôt à une patte de biche.

- Ami ?! cria Guppy en faisant sursauter les deux chasseurs, Guppy avait un ami avant, un très gentil ami, un peu comme lui. Mais ami devenir méchant et faire du mal à Guppy !

Le dit Guppy se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit terrier en serrant nerveusement sa patte décharnée sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux frères Winchester. Sa petite silhouette était aussi déformé que son visage. Il mesurait à peine un mètre et était juché sur deux minuscules sabots fourchus. Ces petites pattes étaient recouvertes de fourrure miteuse où quelques trous étaient disséminés sur ses cuisses. Le haut de son corps qui ressemblait le plus à un torse humain décharné, était couvert d'un court gilet sans manche aussi miteux que le reste.

Poursuivant son monologue, la petite créature oublia complètement les chasseurs qui suivaient avec attention l'histoire embrouillée de Guppy.

- Ami comme Guppy. Mais ami rencontrer grande dame blanche et ami devenir terriblement méchant.

- Comment est ce que la dame est apparue ? interrompit Dean

- Dame venir d'un coup dans tempête de neige. Ami aimer tout de suite Dame mais Guppy trouver Dame étrange et dangereuse ! Alors ami devenir méchant et commencer à faire mal à Guppy parce que Guppy pas aimer Dame blanche. Ami presque tuer Guppy alors Guppy partir seul. Un jour éclair de feu illuminé ciel et Dame disparue dans piège de glace. Ami resté avec Dame. Guppy haïr Dame blanche ! Guppy vouloir tuer Dame blanche !

Le satyre miteux enlaça davantage la patte décharnée qui lui servait de doudou et s'accroupit dans un coin de la tanière en se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière afin de chasser ses démons. Les deux frères contemplèrent un instant la pauvre créature avant d'échanger un regard perplexe. L'histoire de la Reine était incomplète mais délivrait une petite partie de son origine, confirmant ce qu'avait raconté la vieille femme sur le conte de la Reine des neiges

- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de cette harpie ! lança Dean, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

- Mais comment faire ? Elle est puissante, cruelle et impitoyable. Et puis elle a failli te tuer ! Quand j'ai entendu ce bruit horrible j'ai cru que plus rien pourrait te sauver !

Dean inspecta brièvement le regard fiévreux de son frère. Cette scène l'avait visiblement beaucoup chamboulé. Attendri, l'aîné des Winchester se pencha en avant et adressa un sourire rassurant à Sam.

- T'inquiète pas petit frère, mon heure est pas encore arrivé. Sinon, comment je pourrais faire pour te surveiller hein ?

Mal à l'aise, Sam répondit par un pâle sourire. En effet, comment pourrait-il partir alors que, même s'il ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais, le jeune homme avait terriblement besoin de son grand frère.

Le chasseur reporta son attention sur le satyre qui était toujours pourchassé par des souvenirs douloureux.

- Il nous faut un plan, quelque chose pour l'immobiliser et une autre pour la tuer. Ah et faudra d'abord s'occuper de son serviteur, reprit Sam en changeant de sujet.

- Je suis d'accord… On devrait se concentrer sur un moyen de les approcher sans se faire prendre.

- Pour ça, j'ai peut-être une solution, annonça Sam avec un sourire énigmatique, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire… »

Dean écouta avec attention son frère, son visage s'éclairant à chaque étape décrite. Ce plan était infaillible.

…

CIRDEC

« - Où sont-ils ?!

Les paisibles ténèbres se troublèrent quelque peu.

- Réveille-toi, pauvre incapable !

Le noir envoûtant se fondit en blanc aveuglant. Au cœur de l'étendue sans couleur, un visage que même la colère ne parvenait pas à rendre laid. La Reine des Neiges.

Une main glacée gifla la joue du satyre. Il sentit aussitôt du givre naître sur sa peau, recouvrant toute une partie de son visage. Le froid s'insinua même dans l'un de ses yeux.

Il remarqua alors un sceptre dans les mains de la belle femme. Elle l'avait donc retrouvé. Avec, elle pourrait atteindre le but qu'elle visait depuis si longtemps…

- Répond ! insista encore la Reine.

- Ils ont… balbutia le satyre. Ils ont été sauvés… par Guppy… je crois…

- Guppy ? répéta-t-elle.

Le froid voulant forcer son œil se radoucit. Le givre glaçait toujours son visage, mais plus aucune pression n'appuyait sur la vue du satyre, alors que la Reine paraissait s'apaiser.

- Je croyais en avoir finir avec lui depuis longtemps, lança-t-elle.

Elle ne hurlait plus mais sa voix détonnait tout autant de rage, faisant frissonner le satyre.

- Tu avais détruis son corps, se souvint-elle. Comment aurait-il pu s'en sortir ?

La réponse du satyre pouvait l'envoyer dans la mort aussitôt ou le sauver in extremis. Il devait faire attention à ses dires.

- Son esprit a peut-être trouvé un moyen de se réincarner, tenta-t-il. Mais je le connais bien, je saurais comment nous en débarrasser

- J'espère pour toi… Tu vas devoir me ramener cette chose sans forme et mon cher Sam, si tu ne veux pas finir comme mes élus.

Elle était tellement proche qu'il sentait son souffle glacial sur son oreille. Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle laissait la glace recouvrant une part de son visage s'effacer. Elle le laisserait partir sans heurt cette fois.  
- Oublie Dean, ordonna-t-elle lentement. Il est inutile, seuls les deux autres comptent.

La glace s'évanouit finalement, libérant le satyre de sa douleur.

Il allait sortir de la grotte, se mettant directement à la recherche de ses cibles, lorsqu'elle le retint avec son sceptre. L'objet s'éclaira faiblement, comme si la glace transparente retenant un feu ardent, et il craignit un instant qu'elle ne l'utilise pour le détruire.

Une main de la Reine se dirigea lentement vers celle du satyre, dans un geste des plus gracieux. La Reine l'était toujours, aussi maléfique fut-elle. Ses ongles givrés longèrent l'une des griffes de son serviteur, comme si elle le caressait.

Que comptait-elle donc faire ? Le satyre n'en savait rien. La Reine était si imprévisible. Elle s'empara finalement de la serre, en son milieu. Le satyre retint un hurlement de douleur quand sa griffe devint littéralement un trait de glace que la Reine brisa d'un coup sec, sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage parfait. La serre tomba en éclats de glace sur le sol, brillants faiblement.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça, cracha la Reine. Tu comprends ? Je ne tolérerais plus une seule erreur de ta part. »

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle s'attaquerait à ses griffes, là où résidait son pouvoir paralysant. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait visé qu'une serre et non la totalité. Pour conserver le pouvoir du satyre, la seule chose qui le rendait utile.

Il acquiesça, essayant en vain de retenir ses tremblements de peur. Quand elle lâcha ce qu'il restait de sa griffe, il se dépêcha de quitter l'endroit, craignant pour sa vie. Jamais la Reine n'avait été si violente et énervée.

Quand il émergea de la grotte glacée, il profita de la lumière du soleil pour regarder les dégâts. Jamais sa griffe ne pourrait revenir. Il lui en restait quatre sur cette main, mais la douleur rappelait toujours la cinquième, qui manquait. Il marchait depuis quelques minutes dans la neige quand un bruit attira son attention. Il crut reconnaître le son d'une chute, lourde et résonnante.

Se stoppant aussitôt, les sens en alerte, il chercha d'où était venu le bruit. Une étrange odeur remonta alors dans ses narines. Celle de Dean. Le chasseur était quelque part ici. Le satyre pouvait le reconnaître parmi mille, depuis qu'il avait goûté à son sang si fort et nourrissant.  
La créature s'élança alors dans l'étendue de blanc. Il était si rapide que l'œil nu ne pouvait pas le voir se déplacer. Pour un homme concentré, il n'était qu'une vive lumière, vision éphémère.  
En quelques secondes, il arriva là où l'odeur était la plus forte.

Il poussa les branches mortes de quelques arbres, s'étant perché sur l'un d'eux, et découvrit Dean Winchester, seul, au milieu de nulle part. Le jeune homme ramassait des balles de fusil tombées dans la neige. L'arme elle-même était recouverte de blanc. Le satyre avait donc entendu la chute de toutes les munitions et du fusil de Dean.

Comment ce chasseur avait-il pu survivre aussi longtemps en était si maladroit ? Le satyre ne comprenait pas. Un sourire sournois se traça sur ses lèvres alors qu'un plan paraissait peu à peu dans son esprit. Il venait de trouver la meilleure façon de remonter dans l'estime de sa maîtresse de glace.  
Il se lécha l'une de ses griffes encore intactes, goûtant le sang de Dean qui y était resté depuis l'attaque de Guppy.

Tout était parfait. Absolument parfait.

…

KILGIRL

La reine des neiges ne se lassait pas de contempler son miroir enfin complet, le fruit de tant de labeur. Et dire que ce maudit chasseur s'était baladé avec un des morceaux dans le corps durant trois mois sans même le savoir. La femme démoniaque ne put retenir un frisson de haine en repensant aux deux frères.

Se détournant du miroir, elle se mit à faire les cent pas à grande enjambée. Elle bouillonnait littéralement de rage. La Reine serra avec colère son sceptre. Lui aussi elle avait mis du temps à le recomposer. Il lui avait fallu recueillir tout son pouvoir et trouver une victime pour le sacrifice. Elle avait mis du temps à choisir et avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur un jeune homme du nom de Samuel, quelle étrange coïncidence…

Avant de jeter le monde dans le froid et la neige, elle préférait avant tout s'occuper personnellement des frères Winchester. Ces deux là avaient causé trop de problèmes pour qu'elle les laisse survivre.

Soudain, la cruelle femme se figea. Elle se retourna lentement et toisa de toute sa hauteur le nouvel arrivant. Elle attendit patiemment que son serviteur lui fasse son rapport. Le satyre resta dans l'ombre mais la Reine perçut nettement l'inclinaison de sa personne en guise de salut. Sa voix s'éleva finalement et se répercuta contre les parois de glace de la grotte.

« - Maîtresse, commença le satyre avec respect, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait vous faire plaisir…

Le satyre se retourna et récupéra une masse vivante qui remua faiblement. La créature l'envoya sans ménagement au pied de la Reine. La haute femme se mit à sourire. En voilà une bonne surprise !

Du pied, elle retourna l'homme inconscient. Dean Winchester en personne. Le satyre lui avait ficelé les mains avec de la grosse corde, trouvé dans le sac abandonné du chasseur. Un sourire cruel apparût sur le visage de la Reine et d'un méchant coup de pied, elle vérifia que l'homme était toujours vivant. Le chasseur gémit faiblement mais ne se réveilla pas.

- Comment as-tu fais pour survivre…, marmonna la Reine en contemplant le visage de la même pâleur que la glace

Soudain, elle se redressa et lança un regard glacial à son serviteur.

- Où est l'autre chasseur ?

- Il n'y avait que lui maîtresse. J'ai vérifié aux alentours et je n'ai pas découvert la moindre trace de l'autre.

La Reine resta songeuse un moment tout en contemplant Dean.

- Tant pis, nous allons attendre qu'il se montre, autant faire une pierre deux coups. Tu peux disposer.

Seulement, le satyre ne bougea pas pour autant comme figé. La Reine siffla de colère et d'un bond se retrouva devant son serviteur, prête à le frapper. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de sa méprise. Ce n'était pas son satyre. Celui-ci était déformé et pelé par le temps. Il la fixait de ses yeux agars et vides. La haute femme siffla encore une fois de colère et se retourna en craignant le pire.

…

CIRDEC

Le bruit résonna avant même que la Reine infernale n'ait pu voir de quoi il retournait. Quand son regard de givre trouva finalement la source du bruit, dans la pénombre, ce fut pour contempler des centaines d'éclats de miroir, dont certains rouges de sang voler de toutes parts. Les morceaux brisés tombèrent lourdement à terre, après être restés un temps indéterminé dans les airs, brillants de mille feux.

- Non ! lança échapper la femme de glace alors qu'elle sentait ses pouvoirs soudainement diminuer.

Son hurlement de rage fit trembler les parois rocheuses de la grotte glacée.

- Toi, lâcha-t-elle alors dans un murmure tellement haineux que Sam n'eut aucun mal à imaginer un crachât à la place.

Encerclée d'un torrent de glace, elle s'élança vers lui, à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Une lourde détonation résonna alors, et la Reine fut brutalement rejetée en arrière, tombant dans la neige comme un pantin abandonné.

Sam se tourna vers son frère, dont le fusil à pompe fumait encore.

- C'était moins une, fit remarquer Dean.

Sam sourit à sa réflexion. Et vit une silhouette pâle s'élever lentement derrière son frère, tel un fantôme damné. La Reine ! Elle avait été si rapide à se déplacer que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

A son regard terrifié, Dean comprit sans mal que quelque chose de mauvais se dressait dans son dos. Il se retourna et, avant même d'avoir put apercevoir les yeux endiablés de la Déesse déchue, cette dernière lui assena un violent coup de sceptre. Le froid mordit intensément la joue de Dean et il se sentit projeté en l'air. L'ambiance givrée n'eut pas le temps de l'envahir dans sa « chute ». Il heurta brutalement un pilier de glace, son crâne s'ouvrant dans un filet rouge sang.

- Dean ! fit Sam.

Il allait accourir à son aide mais quelque chose lui barra la route : le sceptre.

Les yeux de Sam remontèrent le long de l'objet bleuté et finirent sur le beau visage de la Reine. Cette dernière passa sa main libre sur la blessure que le fusil à pompe de Dean lui avait fait à l'épaule, la plaie béante se recouvrant aussitôt de petits piques glacés. Une fois les dards givrés dissipés, la peau de la femme était aussi parfaite et guérie qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

- A toi maintenant, chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle pointa le jeune chasseur de son sceptre, qui s'éclaira soudainement d'un bleu des plus angéliques. La lumière dans l'arme était de plus en plus intense, et Sam n'avait aucun mal à supposé ce qu'il adviendrait de lui lorsque le projectile magique sortirait finalement de sa prison de glace.

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant une quelconque échappatoire. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, la Reine ne le louperait pas.

La lumière bleue allait quitter le sceptre lorsque la Reine le lâcha. L'objet partit soudainement en l'air, retombant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le bleu à l'intérieur sortit alors brutalement de l'outil et fonçant sur un grand pilier central de la grotte, détruisit littéralement ce dernier. La grotte entière trembla faiblement. Un tremblement presque imperceptible mais qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

La Reine ne sembla y prêter aucune attention, se retournant d'un coup vers celui qui lui avait littéralement arraché son arme des mains, Guppy, qui avait toujours une forme semblable à celle du satyre.

Hurlante de rage, elle se jeta sur lui, brandissant sa main comme elle aurait utilisé une épée. En l'espace de quelques infimes secondes, ses doigts se recouvrirent entièrement de glace, puis son bras suivi. Ses ongles, à présent semblables à une dague givrée, s'enfoncèrent sans difficulté dans le ventre de Guppy. La main de la Reine ne tarda pas à ressortir dans le dos de la créature changeuse de forme. Un filet argenté s'écoula de la blessure grande ouverte, alors que la femme retira le bras qu'elle avait employé comme une arme.

Guppy resta bouche bée, le souffle coupé. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre ouvert mais rien n'empêchait son sang d'argent de s'écouler en abondance.

Le satyre s'écroula comme une masse sur le sol en agonisant. Bientôt une large flaque de sang argenté entoura le corps tremblant de Guppy que ne poussait maintenant plus que de faibles gémissements de temps à autres. La Reine se redressa de toute sa hauteur et sans un regard pour la petite créature agonisante, se jeta sur Sam. Le chasseur leva son arme plus par reflexe que par volonté et tira sur la démone qui fut projetée plus loin dans un nuage de débris de glace.

Pendant ce temps là, Dean se relevait lentement en se tenant la tête avec les mains pour tenter de calmer ses vertiges. D'un pas légèrement titubant, il rejoignit son frère qui continuait de menacer la Reine avec son arme. La créature des neiges se releva d'un bond, le visage déformé par une terrible colère. Elle leva les mains au ciel et lança de grands cris dans une langue que les frères ne comprirent pas. Le sol se mit à trembler de plus en plus fortement et bientôt la glace à leurs pieds se mit à éclater et bondir de plus en plus vite. L'amas de glace s'éleva comme un volcan de glace au milieu d'une mer gelée. L'instant d'après un géant de glace se matérialisa devant les deux frères ébahis. Il mesurait bien trois mètres et avait la silhouette d'un gorille. Il resta planté là, immobile jusqu'à ce que la Reine lance un ordre dans la langue qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'invoquer. Le géant de glace s'anima lentement, il leva ses deux bras monstrueux et les écrasa au sol, à l'endroit même ou se tenaient les frères Winchester l'instant d'avant. Sans même se concerter, chacun des deux avaient plongés sur le côté et aussitôt redressés, firent feu sur la créature. Des débris de glace accompagné d'eau les arrosèrent abondamment.

Le monstre projeta sa main de glace une nouvelle fois. Dean se jeta en arrière mais pas à temps. Le givre heurta brutalement ses doigts et il laissa échapper son arme.

Sam continuant de tirer, de son côté, la bête s'élança vers lui et le plaqua contre l'un des murs de la grotte tremblante. Plusieurs éclats de neige tombèrent de la paroi rocheuse au moment de l'impact. Sam parvint tant bien que mal à viser les doigts gelés avec son fusil à pompe. Une seule détonation et la main du géant explosa en poussière froide et blanche. Dans un cri de douleur, la chose libéra Sam de son étreinte.

La Reine admirait son œuvre, observant sa bête de givre au combat. Elle n'en remarqua pas Guppy, agonisant derrière elle. Si elle avait oublié que la créature pouvait changer de forme à volonté, elle ignorait aussi qu'à la mort d'un satyre, ce dernier se changeait en pierre. Guppy avançait lentement derrière elle, ses jambes déjà transformé roche dure.

Enragé, le monstre de glace n'avait d'yeux que pour Sam qu'il poursuivit dans toute la grotte, enchaînant coups de poings et cris de haine. Le chasseur évitait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, se retournant quelques fois pour tirer sur l'ennemi, ce qui était plutôt risqué vu la distance les séparant.

Dean profita d'avoir été oublié par le géant pour ramper furtivement jusqu'à un amas de stalagmites. Le nuage de piques glacés ne fut pas difficile à briser, d'un simple coup de poing. Dean retint un grognement de douleur quand le froid mordit ses doigts, certains éclats se plantant dans sa peau.

A côté, Guppy était juste à quelques centimètres de la Reine. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il se jeta sur elle et sentit ses deux bras devenir pierre juste après qu'il ait encerclé la Reine avec. Elle hurla de rage mais, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait tenter, rien ne réussissait à la libérer de l'étreinte de pierre.

Dean s'empara du plus gros morceau de glace qu'il venait de briser et courut jusqu'à la femme de givre.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle.

Sa voix se perdit dans un hoquet de surpris lorsque la glace traversa sa peau.

- Va donc te réchauffer en enfer, sourit Dean, sa main toujours posée sur l'arme qui venait de poignarder la femme.

…

KILGIRL

Le cri qui résonna dans la grotte était inhumain, un mélange de terreur pure, de douleur, de colère. Il se répercuta longtemps et glaça le sang des deux frères qui contemplèrent, stupéfait, la mort de la Reine des neiges.

Son visage si pure jadis se transforma en glace pilée et devint plus laid encore que celui d'une sorcière. Il se figea lentement, une expression de peur inscrite dans les replis fripés de l'eau figée. Dean se recula précipitamment lorsque le pic de glace qu'il maintenait toujours dans le corps de la démone devint incandescent. Le corps glacé de la femme rougeoya sous la chaleur sans pour autant que la glace ne fonde. La lumière qui émanait de son corps flamboyant se refléta sur les surfaces bleutées de la grotte et illumina l'ensemble dans une incroyable teinte rouge sombre.

Soudain, la statue explosa. Tout comme son miroir, les morceaux de son corps restèrent suspendus dans le vide quelques instants avant de se répandre en douceur sur le sol glissant de la grotte. Seul le corps de pierre du malheureux satyre resta intact, dans une position telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il priait pour son salut. Encore sous le choc, Sam oublia totalement le géant de pierre qui était immobile depuis l'instant ou le pic de glace était entré en contacte avec le corps froid de la reine. Au moment même ou la reine se répandait en morceau, le géant se mit à fondre tout aussi lentement. Lorsque Sam réussit à détacher son regard de l'incroyable scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, du géant, il ne restait plus qu'une immense flaque d'eau qui ne tarda pas à entrer en contact avec les morceaux rouges de la reine pour bientôt ne former qu'un. Sans un mot, les deux frères se regroupèrent devant la statue figée du satyre. Comme un dernier hommage, Sam plaça humblement le sceptre qu'il venait de récupérer dans les mains tendues de Guppy. Ils restèrent un moment à se recueillir devant la créature qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Mais le tremblement qui secoua la grotte les chassa bien vite du lieu de mort. Ils sortirent in extremis de l'entrée avant que le tout ne s'effondre.

Toujours sans un mot, les deux frères retournèrent lentement à l'Impala qui les attendait patiemment. Tous les deux étaient en piteux états, comme après chaque chasse. C'était à se demander comment ils arrivaient encore à tenir debout après le nombre incalculable de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés au tapis.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé difficilement dans la bête noire que Dean ouvrit la bouche.

« - Quelle chasse…

Sam qui était jusqu'à cet instant était toujours plongé dans ses pensées sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué et surpris.

- Plutôt exaltante ! s'écria Dean en se mettant le contact qui fit rugir la voiture

- T'aurais pas reçu un coup trop fort à la tête ? Je te signale qu'on a faillit y passer, c'est miracle qu'on soit toujours en vie !

L'aîné des Winchester contempla son frère un instant, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Pas un miracle, un peu de talent, un peu de chance et un satyre complètement parano ! »

Le jeune cadet aperçut cependant un éclat de tristesse derrière cette exclamation. La disparition du satyre avait réussi à les marquer tous les deux. Sam ne le comprenait que trop bien. Sans cette étrange petite créature difforme, il n'aurait plus de frère à ses côtés.

Avant que Sam n'est pu ajouter quelque chose d'autre, Dean alluma l'autoradio qui cracha un bon vieux AC/DC, comme pour laver les dernières traces de leur rencontre avec ces étranges êtres sortis d'un conte pour enfants, et démarra en trombe sans un regard en arrière.

…

Il contempla l'entrée de la grotte sans vraiment la voir. Son amour était partie, morte, envolée pour toujours. La douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur à chaque respiration allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Sa raison de vivre n'était plus. De douleur, il s'allongea dans la neige, comme pour rester un dernier moment avec elle. Toute sa vie, il l'avait passé avec elle, pour elle. Il ferma les yeux. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent et finirent par disparaître, tout comme les larmes glacées qui se figèrent sur ses joues. Bientôt, le corps sans vie de l'humble serviteur se retrouva couvert de neige qui tombait doucement, comme un hommage.

FIN


End file.
